


Need

by MarsFlameSniper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Makoto has a praise kink, brief mentions of Kamoshida, but only to establish Ann's comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFlameSniper/pseuds/MarsFlameSniper
Summary: When it comes to Makoto, Ann is always learning.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another attempt by me to write something a little more adult. I'd really appreciate any feedback!

A week after she joins the Phantom Thieves, Ann notices something about Makoto.

They're all gathered at LeBlanc, ostensibly to study, though Makoto and Ryuji are the only ones with their notebooks open (and Ryuji only has his open because Makoto had glared at him until he'd relented). Yusuke is busy tracing outlines in his sketchbook and Akira had retreated behind the counter to make coffee.

Ann had intended to open her books, this session was for her benefit as much as it was for Ryuji's (or so Makoto had said), but instead she's watching the pair before her. Makoto is trying to explain percentage equations to a confused Ryuji, and the boy in question is frowning at the examples she is pointing out, chewing on the end of his pencil.

“Wait,” he says, interrupting her explanation, “so does that mean that to get the answer, I just multiply this number over here?” Pointing to his book. His expression lightens as Makoto nods and he furrows his brow again for a second, deep in thought, before scribbling something down.

“Like this?” he shows Makoto, who glances down and nods.

“Awesome!” Ryuji cheers, “this is the first time I've understood these things. You're a pretty good tutor Makoto-sempai!”

To Ann's surprise, Makoto squirms in her seat at the compliment. She fights a smile and pulls Ryuji's book back towards herself instead, continuing her lesson even as a flush creeps its way up her neck. Ann files the reaction away as something unexpectedly cute from the Student Council President and finally opens up her own books with a sigh.

She doesn't think about it again until a few weeks later. They've fought a brutal battle in Mementos, an ambush by three shadows, and maybe month prior that would have been the end of them. But Queen is brutal and bold in battle, and her fists had torn them a path through the enemies and allowed Panther and Fox the upper hand with their magic.

Once the demons had dissolved into a red mist, they had all sagged with relief, pushing their masks away and gasping for breath. Makoto is shaking out her knuckles when Akira touches her shoulder lightly. Ann is just close enough to hear him murmur “good job,” and to see the small, pleased smile that creeps across Makoto's mouth.

It doesn't leave her lips until well after they depart the Metaverse, and Ann can't stop thinking about it for weeks afterwards. The memory of the scene becomes something both treasured and despised; the tingle in her chest that arises when she thinks of that smile turns into a burn of jealousy when she remembers Akira's hand on her shoulder. It's one such day in the library at school where Ann finds herself musing over the scene instead of working, that she catches a stray thought in her head.

_I wish I'd been the one to make her smile like that._

* * *

 

Her chance comes unexpectedly, later that summer. Their exploits as the Phantom Thieves have taken them to dizzying new heights since the very public calling card they'd played against Kaneshiro, and the threat of Medjed feels akin to that of Damocles’ sword. The tomb of Futaba Sakura the first piece of something greater.

The demons there are ruthless, bloodthirsty, and an ambush by a group has them in a bind. Skull and Queen are gasping roughly, on the brink of death. Joker’s eyes are cloudy, he'd been hit with multiple Dizzy spells. Panther herself can't remember how to call on Carmen, and it's this weakness that their leader preys upon. Before she knows what's hit her, the jackal headed demon had flung a spell her way, blasting her off her feet instantly.

She doesn't even have time to struggle, a foot is planted on her chest and the dog god's face leers down at her. Saliva hangs in great ropes from its teeth, leaving no illusions about its intentions for her and Panther feels a rod of fear strike through her spine.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Joker stumble forwards, his teeth clenched as he begins to bargain for her safety. But the tremble in his stance goes unnoticed by no one, and the jackal laughs in his face.

“Why should I make a deal with you, human, when I can devour both you and your friends in an instant?!”

The heel on her chest grinds down punishingly, and Panther can't help the gasp of pain that escapes her lips.

There's a sharp crack from somewhere behind her, and all the warning she has comes in the form of a howl

“Get away from her!”

before a fist barrels into the jackal's face, the spikes of Queen’s tekko ripping harshly through its skin. The creature goes flying and suddenly Skull is there, dragging her body back out of the fray as the demons set upon Queen and Joker. A mental floss is shoved into her hands and she quickly senses Carmen's song in her soul again, launching an Agilao at the closest foe as soon as she can.

The ensuing fight is savage, a growing litter of demon corpses trampled under their feet. Finally, their leader falls and the Thieves are left to stand amongst the remains, bruised and bloody, but far from broken.

Wordlessly, Joker signals for them to retreat to the nearest safe room, and before Panther can even take a step, Queen is there to help her, blood dripping from her fists. Once there, Queen helps her to a seat, her gentleness belying her ferociousness in the fight. Ann feels the heat rise to her cheeks as her mask is pushed back while Queen checks for signs of a concussion.

“I'm fine, honestly.” She says, “I didn't hit the floor that hard.”

“Still, I want to make sure. I was worried.”

Ann can still hear the fury of Queen's voice in her mind, a warning echo in her ears, and she marvels at how her fists had struck their mark so rapidly. Without thinking, Ann plucks her searching fingers from her face.

“Thank you. For saving me, I don't know how I would have gotten out of that one if you hadn't done what you did.”

Queen ducks her head, her mask hiding her expression.

“I'm sure you would have found a way,” she says quietly.

“Maybe. But I'm glad I didn't have to find out.”

She's struck with the urge to lift her companion's mask away, infuriated by the shadows that the strip of metal creates. She wants to see beyond Queen's iron edge, wants the see the face of the girl that lies beneath. Her fingers begin to inch along the hands she holds, as though pulled like magnets towards the object of her obsession.

Abruptly, Queen stands, and to Ann, it’s as though she's snapped out of a dream. Her heart sinks as she nods once to her, and turns to where the other Thieves sit. Sorrow settles on her, and she frowns, feeling as though she has lost a chance for something wonderful.

She is about to resign herself to picking through her various scrapes and bruises alone, until Queen whirls back around to face her, mouth twisted with tension.

“I was wondering,” she blurts out, and even through the mask, Ann can see how wide her eyes are, “i-if you maybe wanted to do something. After this I mean. Or maybe not right after because obviously you're tired, but I was thinking maybe when you're not busy-“

“Yes.”

Queen stutters to a halt, “yes?”

“Anything you want to do,” Ann breathes out, “I'd love to.”

This time, she doesn't have to wish. The smile she sees is just for her.

* * *

 

 

‘Anything' turns out to be coffee, later the next day. Akira had suggested a day to recuperate from their battle and Ann had been pleasantly surprised to receive a text from Makoto at lunchtime, inviting her out.

The place she chooses is one Ann isn't familiar with, and she nearly walks past it on one of Shibuya's side streets. Thankfully, Makoto had arrived early, and had the good sense to watch for her, running out to call her over once she had walked past.

The little shop was quaint. It had a modern flair, though it lacked LeBlanc's charm, but Ann was willing to admit that she was biased on that front. Noticing her examination, Makoto offers an explanation.

“My older sister comes here often, she seems to like the coffee they serve.”

As they head for a table, Ann looks at her curiously.

“You have a sister?”

Makoto nods, but says nothing more, picking up the small menu from their table and hiding her face behind it. It strikes Ann then that unless she is focused on something, Makoto's social skills are somewhat awkward, as though talking to people her own age was unfamiliar to her. She thinks back to their early conversations. Ann had thought the other girl was a stuck-up bitch, but now she wonders if Makoto wasn't just handling things too much like an adult might.

Realising that her wandering thoughts have led her to staring when her companion lowers the menu and quirks an eyebrow, Ann decides on a drink and hastily makes for the counter, mentally slapping herself once she's placed an order. Really, Makoto was going to think she didn't want to be here with the way she’d ran. The thought pervades her mood for the few minutes it takes for the barista to make her coffee, until the idea of sitting back down again seems beyond awkward.

Makoto frowns in her direction once she returns, and Ann laughs it off unconvincingly.

“Sorry, but...um, you know how it is with deciding things right? Sometimes you just gotta go with it?”

It doesn't exactly dispel Makoto's downcast expression, but it does seem to take some of the confusion away as the other girl regards her cup.

“I suppose,” she says, “but it does make it difficult for me to buy you a coffee if you've already bought one for yourself.”

Blinking, Ann says nothing. Makoto glances away, occupying herself with the menu.

“I mean, I was sort of intending on that...I couldn't exactly ask you on a date and expect you to-“

“Wait, sorry, a what?”

Makoto stands abruptly, gripping the menu so tightly that it looks seconds away from tearing.

“I’m going to get some coffee.”

And before Ann can even ask her to elaborate, she’s hurried over to the counter. Sitting down heavily, Ann stares into the steaming cup before her. There’s equal parts surprise and glee filtering through her. Really, she’d just assumed Makoto had wanted to do something as _friends_ , she never would have imagined that the other girl had been having the same sort of thoughts that she’d been harbouring.

Shyly, she peeks up to where Makoto is talking to the barista, fumbling through her purse for change. She’d been disappointed that Ann had bought her own drink, and Ann is actually a little flattered…how many people had she met that were willing to treat her on a first date?

A first date…thinking about it makes the feelings of happiness inside her more intense, building more and more until she’s practically buzzing in her seat by the time Makoto makes her way back over with her own drink.

“Ann listen,” she says, sitting back down and fiddling with her stirrer, “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be alright with this as a date. I don’t mind if you’d rather this just be a day out as friends.”

“Actually,” Ann interrupts, “I was wondering if you wanted to go and get crepes after this? It can even be your treat. If you want.”

She smiles brightly, and after a second, a similar look of comprehension is creeping onto Makoto’s face to match it.

They spend the rest of the day together, and aside from the first coffee, Makoto doesn’t let her spend another yen. Later, as the sun is beginning its slow dip below Tokyo’s skyline, Makoto gives her a ride home on her motorcycle. She declines an offer to come inside, telling her that her sister would be home for dinner. But she does kiss her lightly on the lips before she leaves, and once she has mounted her bike and driven off back to her own apartment, Ann dashes inside, flinging herself onto her bed and squealing with delight into her pillow. It’s the first time in so long, since her life had been tangled in the chaos of Kamoshida and the Phantom Thieves and the Metaverse, that she’s felt like a teenager again.

* * *

 

 

The weeks and months after that become a blur of activity, in more ways than one. The notoriety of the Phantom Thieves grows with each passing day, as do the challenges they face. Ann gets so caught up in her dual life and in the newness of what she shares with Makoto that the memory of the other girl’s secret smile falls to the back of her mind.

They go on several more dates, with Makoto officially asking if she’d like to be her girlfriend after the third. Ann is somewhat taken with how rough Makoto can be at some times, and how gentle at others. She makes sure to always bring a spare motorcycle helmet on their dates, and takes corners extra slow when Ann mentions one day that the speed of them sometimes makes her feel uneasy. But she also grits her teeth tightly enough for her jaw to creak when either of them notice lewd comments thrown their way, and more than once Ann wonders if Makoto really wouldn’t turn and punch someone for her sake if not for the calming touches she employs when she notices her ire.

Makoto had always declined her offers to come inside after dropping her back home after their dates, and until they all meet her sister’s Shadow self, Ann feels a little hurt. But after she comes to see the conflicting relationship between the two sisters, she understands more why Makoto always returns home in the hope that Sae will be there.

So it’s with some surprise one night, after dinner and a pleasant evening in Shibuya, that Makoto accepts her offer to come up to her apartment.

“I hope it’s not any trouble.” Makoto says, seeing the surprise on Ann’s face.

“N-no, it’s not that!” Ann tells her, holding the door to her building’s lobby open for her girlfriend, “it’s just that you’ve never said yes before, so I was kinda surprised…”

Makoto fiddles with the straps on her helmet silently.

Shouting out a customary greeting once inside, even though she knows her parents are in Italy for the week, Ann shows Makoto through to the front room, taking her jacket and helmet. The awkwardness between them reminds Ann a little of their first few dates and she scoffs at the absurdity of the situation.

The sound makes Makoto chuckle as well and soon the relaxation they’d felt earlier in the day settles over them again. Ann makes them both cups of tea, and they curl up together on the overly large couch.

“This is nice,” Ann breathes out, feeling as though she’s surrounded by warm blankets.

Makoto hums in agreement, “I’m sorry I’ve never come up sooner. Things have always just been so difficult with my sister…”

“I understand,” Ann interrupts, placing a hand over Makoto’s own and setting aside her tea, “you wanted to fix things with her your own way. I get that.”

“Everything’s been so hectic lately, since going into Sae’s palace and Akira getting captured by the police…I wanted to stay close to you tonight.”

She doesn’t miss the nervous tapping of Makoto’s fingers across her own cup as she speaks, and Ann gently pries the tea from her girlfriend’s fingers, setting it aside and placing a gentle kiss to her shoulder that she returns with a kiss of her own.

“Don’t worry too much,” Ann says, pulling herself into Makoto’s lap, “things seem crazy right now, but they won’t be that way forever.”

She begins to intersperse her words with light touches to Makoto’s arms, and she can see the tension slowly dropping from her muscles with each press of her fingertips until she begins to actively lean into the contact.

“In the meantime,” Ann says, “I’m here. Always.”

“Ann…” Makoto sighs, her arms draping loosely around Ann’s waist as she pulls her in closer.

“I love you so much.”

For a while, they continue to lose themselves in each other, their caresses only pausing to allow briefly heated kisses between them. It’s at the point where Makoto has begun to unbutton Ann’s blouse that they pause, looking each other in the eye, suddenly unsure.

Clearing her throat, Makoto speaks first, “ah, is this…alright?”

Shifting slightly atop the other girl’s legs, Ann notices the slight twitch the movement brings from Makoto’s hips. In the space of a moment, she makes her decision, nodding for the other girl to continue. The remainder of the buttons are quickly undone; with Ann pressing her fingers over Makoto’s suddenly fumbling digits to urge her on. The blouse drops to the ground and Ann wastes no time in pulling off Makoto’s black turtleneck, shivering slightly in the sudden cold now that she’s free of the several layers she’d donned for their date.

Seeing her discomfort, Makoto pulls her close until their chests are flush together and Ann can feel the heat rolling from her girlfriend as they undress. As Ann begins to slowly unbutton Makoto’s jeans, her girlfriend pauses, glancing back up hesitantly and causing Ann to pause.

“What’s wrong?”

Makoto looks away and Ann sees a slight flash of panic in her eyes that concerns her until she hears the response.

“Could you…uh…I sort of wanted to…” Ann has to stifle a giggle at her girlfriend’s sudden bashfulness, gesturing for her to continue, “I was wondering if it would be okay if I made love to you, instead of it being us together.”

 As though she can sense Ann’s confusion, Makoto hurries on, “I don’t really enjoy being touched intimately. Not that I don’t like what we’ve been doing up until now, but anything more than this…I don’t. But I still wanted to do this for you…is that alright?”

Ann brings a hand up to Makoto’s cheek, tipping the other girl’s head slightly so that their eyes meet once again. She’s honestly happy that Makoto brought this up, it’s something she can certainly understand after all, and it makes the request she’s had in mind easier to vocalise.

She’d been desperately trying to ignore the itch at the back of her mind each time Makoto’s fingers had brushed against her legs…the way it had taken her mind back to the lustful indecency that Kamoshida had forced into her school life. She didn’t want to associate any part of this with him.

“If that’s what’s going to make you happy Makoto, I don’t mind at all. In fact…I wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind doing something for me.”

“Anything.”

Swallowing, she continues. “Can you use your mouth instead of your hands? I don’t really enjoy my legs being touched sometimes.”

Makoto cups her cheek in her palm, her expression gentle, and Ann takes a shuddering breath.

“That’s alright,” she says, “is there anywhere else I shouldn’t put my hands?”

Ana shakes her head no, and slides herself free from Makoto’s embrace to sit up on the couch, pushing her black tights and underwear down as she does so and throwing them off to the side. Makoto drops down to the floor, settling by her knees and regards her silently for a moment,  Ann lets her own gaze wander over the other girl’s bare shoulders before she dips under her dress and between her legs.

The brief sensation of hot breath passes over her inner thighs before Makoto begins, and it’s all Ann can do to keep from crying out at the sudden swipe of her tongue over her outer lips that follows. Instead her hands find their way to Makoto’s hair as the other girl continues on from the favourable first response. Her tongue pushes tentatively onwards, and Ann can tell that Makoto is simply trying things at random to begin with: the pressure and speed of her licks altering with each pass. Soon Ann begins to get the idea, moaning loudly to indicate her enjoyment. Shortly after, she’s settled into a very enjoyable rhythm, with her hips jerking forward each time Makoto lingers just a second longer on her clit than she anticipates.

“Ahh…Makoto…” she pants, tugging slightly at the other girl’s hair as she eats her out, “you’re so good at this…”

There’s a pleased hum in response, punctuated with a lazy circle of her tongue, and something clicks into place in Ann’s mind amidst the haze of pleasure. She lets her grip relax slightly and begins to stroke Makoto’s head with the pads of her fingers.

“You’re doing such a good job…making me feel so good babe,” she continues, and is rewarded with yet another happy sound. She can’t help but let another moan spill from her mouth as Makoto changes her pace slightly, replacing the languid pace Ann had been enjoying with her lips as she begins to suck greedily, flicking with the tip of her tongue for added effect.

“Fuck…!” Ann blurts out, she clenches the other girl’s hair so hard that she’s sure she hears a quiet whimper from between her legs, but the building sensation of need and pleasure bubbling up wherever Makoto touches her means she isn’t quite sure if she’s managed to loosen her grip again afterwards. All that matters is that Makoto doesn’t stop what she’s doing.

If anything, the sensations become more desperate, as if her curse had been some sort of signal for Makoto. The licks become sloppier, which just adds to the intensity, and Ann is soon rocking her hips forwards hungrily, breath leaving her in silent cries. She’s not sure exactly where it begins, but between one push and pull of her hips, she comes, moaning throatily into the silence of the apartment, back arching away from the couch. Makoto doesn’t stop, even through the orgasm, and Ann can still feel the quick presses of her tongue through the blissful waves pulsing through her.

“Good girl…good girl…” it tumbles from her lips unconsciously, seeming to spur on Makoto’s attentions until Ann is practically offering it up as a prayer. Finally, she collapses back, breathing heavily as the light pressure of her girlfriend’s tongue at last ceases. A warm happiness settles over her, and she resumes brushing through Makoto’s hair, watching the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders. Finally, and with a surprising degree of shyness considering the situation, Makoto pulls her head back from between Ann’s legs.

“Was that alright?”

If she weren’t so absolutely spent, Ann is pretty sure she’d be laughing uncontrollably. As it is, she curls a finger, coaxing Makoto back up onto the couch. She catches sight of the faint sheen around her lips, and has to stop herself from meeting the other girl halfway for a kiss. Not that there wouldn’t be time for that later.

Once she’s settled, Ann makes sure to tell her that she’d definitely enjoyed herself, watching her reaction closely. When she finally sees the secret smile she’d become acquainted with at LeBlanc all those months ago again, she lets a little bubble of laughter come forth.

“You really are an overachiever, huh?”

Makoto blushes, knotting her fingers together.

“I guess…I just sort of liked it when you said I was doing a good job. It made me feel warm.”

“Oh yeah?” Ann asks, catching Makoto’s chin in her fingers and tilting the other girl’s head towards her. “Tell me.”

“It felt like you were holding me, and also like you were touching me too.”

Ann inclines her head, signalling for her to continue.

“I like it when people tell me I’m doing something well…but when you did it just now, it made me feel even better. Like I was the one on the couch and you were between my legs.”

An odd sense of satisfaction falls over Ann at this, and she can’t help but be a little prideful. Watching Makoto that day instead of studying had certainly been worthwhile after all. Especially looking at the other girl now, her lips still turned into the same pleased smile she’d longed to see again since that day.

 “Wow, never would have guessed our big bad Queen gets turned on by that sort of thing,” she teases, pecking Makoto on the cheek at her moue of displeasure. Her eyes grow heavy and Ann shuffles herself closer, nuzzling her neck until the pout drops. Nether of them care enough to re-dress, and she knows they won’t be surprised by her parents.

She can’t think of any place she’d feel safer than this.


End file.
